


Care

by Nightquesttarja



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightquesttarja/pseuds/Nightquesttarja
Summary: Link wants to apologize to Sidon for running away. It doesn't go as planned.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to take a break and write this little story. My goal was to only spend a day on this so that I can become more decisive with my writings. Hope you enjoy!

Link stared at the form of Prince Sidon gazing enraptured at Mipha’s statue. The Zora likely didn’t know he was there, too busy in his own reverie to detect his light Hylian footfalls. Link still recalled the words from a few weeks prior: “… _I’m_ _sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness._ ” It had taken place here at this statue. He had overheard the Zora expressing his grievances to it, heard his name mentioned. When he went to question it however, the prince startled and washed over Link’s words with the quick apology. Sidon had seemed so uncomfortable with the whole situation that Link simply left without a word, departing Zora’s Domain for his awaiting task of defeating Calamity Ganon.  A few weeks was all it took for regret to drag him back here.

Sidon stared at the statue of his late sister with the same intensity as before, only now he was silent, likely keeping the sentiments in his head. Guilt cut through Link’s stomach. Despite what Sidon believed, Link did not think him weak for missing his sister. Running away had given the wrong impression. Link was so bad with words though, he just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to say now, either.

No, he had to say something. He couldn’t back out of this. Sidon had been too kind to him to abandon him now that his duty to free Ruta was completed. The same trap that he had fallen to with the other Divine Beasts he would not fall to here. He would remain familiar with this place.

Mustering up the courage, he reached out and tapped Sidon’s right hand.

The Prince startled ever so slightly at the touch turning promptly to face the Hylian. His features lit up in recognition as he noticed him, smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Link!” he said, “I didn’t expect you to return to the Domain so soon. It’s good to see you no less. Have special circumstances guided you here?”

His excitement was a force unmatchable and Link felt tiny under the attention of it… Or maybe he just felt tiny under Sidon himself. The prince was nearly twice his height after all. Regardless, he formulated a response. “Just visiting.” he said. Boy, he really dug deep for that! Sidon seemed satisfied by the answer though, because he nodded.

“Marvelous!” he cheered. The entire Domain could probably hear him. “Please, do not let me keep you!” He turned back to the statue without another word. Link worried at the action.

Sidon had never been one to bow out of a conversation before but now it seemed like he was trying to shove Link away. Had running away the first time caused more damage than he thought? He had to fix this. _Now_. With another tap on the hand, Sidon turned to face him, expression curious.

Sweat was galling beneath his tunic. This was it, moment of truth! Just talk— _talk!_ With much effort, he forced the words, “I didn’t mean to run away.” Sidon was suddenly very tall and Link couldn’t look up all the way to meet his eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused. Link scowled.

“After Ruta. I met you here at Mipha’s statue.” He paused, “You apologized to me. I ran. I didn’t mean to.”

Sidon was silent for a moment, then another. Link cleared his throat to rid the unbearable awkwardness that had settled. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Apologizing had been hard enough! The least he could do was reject it and be done. It took him a moment to realize Sidon was waiting for him to continue.  Oh… He tried to hide his embarrassment as he continued.

“I um… I didn’t want you to apologize for saying what you did. You were sharing a moment with your sister. You don’t need to care about what I think.” This was hard. He was not used to speaking so much. And being so sentimental too!

“I see…” Sidon said, tone level. He went silent again but it didn’t linger. “Link… It is rather difficult to have a conversation with the top of your head. Would you mind looking up, please?”

With effort, he brought his head up to see the prince’s neck. He couldn’t look any higher. He couldn’t look into Sidon’s eyes as he was chastised. And he knew it was coming.

“That’s not my eyes, friend…” he trailed patiently.

Link resisted the urge to frown. Why was eye contact suddenly so important? Was Sidon trying to make him suffer? Then he stiffened. Fingers, large and cool beneath his chin guided his head gently upward to meet eyes. Those pools of gold were striking, powerful. Link didn’t want to look at them. He closed his eyes.

“Link?” the Zora said. Concern laced his voice. “I struggle to believe that something as trivial as running from me, has you so bothered. Please, my dear friend, tell me what it is that’s truly on your mind.”

Link struggled to find the words, the fingers beneath his chin yet to relinquish. This was supposed to be about Sidon, not him. Link didn’t want to talk about himself. Trying to redirect the conversation, he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m _fine_.” There was tension on the ‘fine’, so much so that it strained his throat. Sidon was not persuaded.

“I’ve seen many faces in my time as a prince, heard testimonies, conversations, arguments. I can tell when a person is attempting to appease me; I know you’re indeed _not_ fine. My friend… you travel quite often. How are you faring?”

There was a pang of fear in his chest, one that made him want to run again. How did they get here? This wasn’t supposed to happen! Sidon wasn’t supposed to be prying him open. Link was supposed to be keeping his problems sealed away; there was no time to waste trying to fix him. Alas, his heart spoke before his mind.

“I’ve worked so hard to keep all these things suppressed. I can’t dig them up now…” had his eyes not been closed he assumed the look on Sidon’s face would be one of frustration. The fingers beneath his chin disappeared and for a moment he missed them. Then, he felt something he hadn’t felt in over 100 years. Arms around his back, solid body against his own. Sidon was embracing him. The angle was awkward, but he still stiffened at the contact. From above he heard Sidon’s voice.

“My father told me much about Mipha.” he said. “He also told of you, and how reserved you’d become over the years. Link… I care much about you. I cannot bear to see you in such pain. Let me help you.”

The words, the contact… it was all too much. His cheeks burned as he pulled away from the arms. He could sense Sidon’s confusion as his eyes remained downcast. Perhaps it was the years of tough training as a soldier, but this level of affection wasn’t one he was equipped to handle. Especially from someone he considered so close to him. It was nice—too nice. It made his chest bubble with warmth he had never felt before. A few steps from him, he heard Sidon clear his throat.

“Perhaps, I overstepped my boundaries.” He said, sounding very formal now. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. However…” he once again lifted Link’s chin for eye contact. Those bright eyes were so inviting. “Promise me that should you find yourself struggling you will not hesitate to call upon me.” He smiled bright enough to send goose bumps down Link’s spine. “My hand is ever extended to you. You need but reach for it.”

The way Sidon looked at him; it brought Link into a world of his own. Without thinking, he moved up and pressed his lips to the Zora’s in a quick kiss. Then he realized what he’d done. Pulling away he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Instead he did what instincts told him and ran. Except this time a hand grabbed his wrist and stopping him.

“No, no,” he heard Sidon say, “not this time.”

He wanted to disappear, grab his Sheikah Slate and warp away from this place. He’d messed up. He let his emotions run wild. Now Sidon would undoubtedly torture him with words of disappointment.

Another hand reached under his chin to bring them face-to-face. Link couldn’t meet his eyes. Before he could process lips were on his, strong and passionate and it took only a moment for his surprise to fade away. A fire burned in his chest, warm and pleasant and he returned the kiss eagerly. It felt so right, all of his problems forgotten to the power of their connection. When it ended the pair just sat in silence for a while reveling in wake of what had just happened. Sidon was the first to speak up.

“Just so you know, this is _not_ a remedy for your problems.” he said, pointed tone.

Link smiled. “It certainly doesn’t hurt, though.”

“Yes, well, I fully intend to help resolve whatever issues torment you in time.” He glanced at the moon low in the sky, tinge of dawn on the horizon. He sighed, “I apologize, Link, but I have a meeting to prepare for.” He stood fully, eyes cast down to the Hylian Champion. With a smile he said, “I can trust now, that we’ll see each other again. Until then…”

Link swore he heard something muttered beneath his breath, but paid it no mind, settling for a fond wave to bid farewell. When the prince was gone he found his thoughts returning to the kiss. Sidon was right, it wasn’t a cure for his problems—he could still feel the scratch of anxiety from everything he had yet to do, fears yet to face. It was just buried at the moment under the soaring cloud his heart was sobering down from. If one thing was for sure though, it was that his heart wanted Sidon. He wanted to kiss him again, feel his lips...

Perhaps he could stay in the Domain a bit longer.


End file.
